


What Could've Been

by minkcar



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks II (2006), Clerks. (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/minkcar
Summary: Dante sometimes thinks about what would have happened if Caitlin had never gone into that bathroom. (SHORT/ONE-SHOT) (I'm adding Becky and Caitlin to the characters but they are only mentioned)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I also posted this on Fanfiction.net. Also I feel so alone ugh, no one writes Clerks ff anymore ;-;)

Dante sometimes thought about it.

What would have happened if Caitlin hadn't gone into that bathroom?

He thought about if their relationship would have played out, if they would have married, had children even.

Or would she had cheated on him again, and would she have just made his life worse?

Well, maybe it was a good thing that it happened.

If it hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be as happy as he is now, or maybe he wouldn't have been happy at all.

Maybe, he wouldn't have met Becky.


End file.
